


Afterglow

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-11
Updated: 2003-04-11
Packaged: 2018-11-20 06:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11330082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: A night out with Mulder and Krycek - limos and blowjobs and afterglow.





	Afterglow

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Afterglow

### Afterglow

#### by Jami Wilsen

  


Date: November 2002  
Title: Afterglow  
DISCLAIMER: Fantasies are safe and fun. So is discreetly sharing them. <g> PAIRING: M/K, M/Sc implied lightly  
SERIES: You wish.  
RATING: NC-17 for m/m sex, language, romance Website: http://www.catthause.com/jami/jami.htm Cover Art: http://www.catthause.com/jami/xart/libidorising.htm SETTING: After the colonist aliens are defeated. SUMMARY: A night out with Mulder and Krycek, limos and blowjobs and afterglow. AUTHOR:   
Beta: Cattnip  
Note: This is similar to Afternoon but it is _happy_ , not angsty. I actually wrote this one first. Barely any mention of Scully in it at all, either. ;-) I just HAD to write it after I saw the RoFire photos. LOL! Those photos, of the two guys arriving at the Reign of Fire Premiere, out of the sleek black car; sweaty, rumpled, flushed and f**k-happy. ;) 

* * *

Afterglow 

Alex stood before the mirror, fiddling with his shirt buttons. His fingers felt practically numb and it was hard to manage even the simplest tasks; he was so - hyped. 

Mulder. 

Mulder was coming over. 

Mulder's making an evening of it - with _him_. Alex's heart was pounding. He hadn't thought the adrenaline would be rushing through him this hard. Of course, it always did whenever Mulder and he made arrangements like this. It had become something of a ritual: get together, attend a movie, go out and about, and then... Dinner. Not to mention _dessert_. 

Alex grinned, in spite of himself. It had got to the point where he couldn't enter a cinema without growing hard. The associations now of dark theatres in the audience with Mulder sitting beside him, smelling Mulder's scent and _knowing_ what would happen after they left... Pavlov's dog. Yeah, Mulder's 'puppy', Skinner had said, teasingly, once. Well, what Skinner only suspected wouldn't hurt him. Alex didn't want to hurt Skinner's feelings by saying, 'sure - and Mulder's my bitch.' Skinner probably would just laugh, but... there was that whole 'history' thing. 

But back to Mulder. Who was coming over. 

It always took him by surprise, the excitement lancing through him, as if it was the first time and not a regular occurrence. He'd been somewhat astonished when Mulder had mentioned (off-handedly of course) that they could see each other more frequently because, incredible and happy news, Scully was pregnant again. As the months had progressed, Mulder's little 'visits' had become more interesting. Especially once she'd had the baby... It seemed Scully didn't mind Mulder having Alex in his life one bit... As it freed her up to be the 'mom' she'd always found such a fulfilling and attractive idea. 

It was definitely more than an affair. It had evolved into something more than friendship but not quite an official romance. Alex didn't care; he'd take what he could get. And, as painful as it had been, he thought he'd weathered the storms pretty well, all things considered. Like Mulder's marriage and the reticence and awkwardness between them. Though it all melted away, including his frustration or resentment, when they were together. Once they'd managed to heal the pain of the past. Using sexual healing as a way to work through the anxieties seemed logical enough since they shared the feelings for each other. Didn't even matter to him that Mulder was now a 'hero'... In the wake of having been proven right about the dealings of the government with the extra-terrestrials, not to mention the ETs' existences in the first place. 

Alex had enjoyed the sacred, sporadic evenings with Mulder - (Together. Alone.) - in the wake of previous interviews, tribunals and gatherings, but he'd never expected this - arrangement. 

And Mulder's voice on the other end of the phone had sounded so open and delighted, informing Alex that he'd have the driver swing by to pick him up on the way to see this new film. 

Yeah, it would be a fun night out... just... the two of them. 

Alex caught a glance of his expression in the mirror and realized; his eyes were sparkling and his face was flushed. He smoothed back his hair. Jesus. Just - get a grip, man. Take it easy. Don't - don't jump Mulder the moment he walks in the door. Be cool. Be Krycek-cool, the way Mulder likes it. Agent Cool. 

He held up a hand and wondered if Mulder would be able to see the barely perceptible tremors. Nah, he was fine. 

Mulder always seemed so unruffled and smooth, so at ease in any environment. Alex was looking forward to marring Mulder's composure tonight. He chuckled under his breath as he pulled on his jacket. A suit this time. He knew Mulder preferred the leather jacket, but he enjoyed going out dressed for the occasion. He loved to see that edgy look on Mulder's face as it affected Mulder's composure, that glowing arousal in his presence. He'd refined his manner over the last few years; he knew now how to get to him. And these past four times they'd met up, the unmistakable gladness in Mulder's eyes, the way his face lit up when he saw Alex - it soothed a lot of the sting. The buried pain had hurt for so long like a toothache he'd had to ignore. 

And Scully was cool with this? Dana Scully was cool, period. Mulder had said it turned her on. Mulder said that every time they got together, like it was tacit approval, permission to do whatever took their fancy at every meeting. He meant it to reassure Alex that their marriage wasn't endangered by his love for Mulder, but somehow there was always a little gleeful and impish impression that Mulder was convincing himself it was okay to indulge in this - 

This affair. 

The knock on the door was expected, but he still jumped and then practically leapt to the door to open it. Mulder stood there, dressed casually in his blue shirt and jeans; he looked rape-able. Positively fuckable... Get a grip. Get a grip! God, he looked fucking gorgeous. 

Alex grinned. "Hey! Hi." 

Mulder smirked at him. "Are you ready? The car's waiting." 

"Yeah, just a sec." Alex moved back over to the telephone table and grabbed his wallet and keys, shoving them into his pockets. Mulder turned and went back down the steps. Alex locked the front door and went after him. 

He surveyed the long black car. "Nice,' he commented, stepping inside through the door Mulder held open for him. Mulder followed him in and shut the door. 

"Okay, we're in. Let's go," Mulder called, to the driver, who nodded. The partition slid into place and Alex felt a frisson crawl over him, wondering if Mulder had chosen a car with tinted windows on purpose - ? Nah. Surely not. 

Mulder's hand on his arm distracted him instantly. "So. Alex. How's things?" 

Alex sucked in a breath and nodded. "Great. Things are good. Uh - I've just finished having the last of my things moved into DC. I'm settled in now, which is great." Rambling along, he glanced at Mulder out of the corner of his eye. 

Mulder looked preoccupied. Which was at odds with the attentiveness of his behavior. 

The thought zinged through Alex's head: he's nervous. Mulder's _nervous_. What - why - 

"You look good," Mulder observed, obviously trying for a tone of approval and instead coming over as totally turned _on_. And Mulder's hand was back, this time touching Alex lightly on the thigh. A subtle, gentle, undemanding touch. 

Enough to set his pulse flickering. Alex felt himself swelling in response. Pavlov's boner was going to be growling for release. Damn. This was going to be hell. Sitting beside Mulder in a crowded cinema, wanting to touch and not being able to. Swallowing, Alex said, roughly, "I've missed you." 

He looked up at Mulder, meeting his eyes this time, searching them for permission, acquiescence... desire. He wasn't prepared for the answering expression of expectation and lust in Mulder's gaze. God, Mulder looked - lost. Gone. Out to lunch. 

Jesus _Christ_. Alex felt a trickle of sweat run down from beneath both his arms, wetting the shirt under his jacket instantly. He frowned slightly, and looked about in mock confusion, to buy a little dignity. "Is the air conditioning on in this thing?" 

Mulder didn't reply, just continued to stare back at him. 

When there really wasn't anything he could do but meet Mulder's gaze again, he cleared his throat, and added in an embarrassingly thick voice, "Are you - are we - so what are we doing, after-?" 

"I figured we could have a night in, after the movie," Mulder said, by way of explanation. "You know. The usual. Have a couple beers, maybe." Mulder sounded fairly cheerful and innocuous. But his eyes were still melting pools to drown in. 

Alex gazed back at him, unable to form a proper reply. He licked his lips, absently, and then saw as Mulder's gaze dropped to watch him do it. 

Fuck. This was - it had been too long. And with Scully so busy with the new baby - he was willing to bet Mulder hadn't been laid in a while. No wonder he was practically eating Alex with his eyes. 

He scooted closer to Mulder, leaning in, and put a hand on his shoulder. "It's really great to see you. How have you been?" 

Mulder let out a breath and turned to face the empty space before them. "Busy, actually. I've had the whole run of interviews to do, after the release of my book, and then there's that project I told you about; the scientific exploration based on our findings of the alien genetics program." 

"Yeah! How's that going?" 

Mulder nodded. "It's - it's-" he trailed off. His lips were shiny, wet, parted. 

Alex couldn't help himself. He leaned across and placed his mouth on Mulder's, letting the fire race over him and take control. Just for a moment. Just one kiss. Nothing heavy. 

But Mulder was kissing him back, hungrily, happily, almost desperately. Mulder's hand came up to pull him tighter up against him, sucking him into the kiss with the force of a magnet. 

The familiar prickle of heat - oh God - and Mulder's lips were warm, full, mashed against his with the slick slide of wet tongue against Alex's. The silvery tingle of sexual response to Mulder's tongue was instantaneous, flooding Alex's insides with liquid fire. Sweat trickled down again in tiny rivulets from under his jacket but he didn't care. And he couldn't pull away. 

Mulder moaned against him, his low sultry voice sending a shooting thrill resonating throughout Alex's body. That voice - it spoke directly to his cock. It said, 'want you, want you to want me, do me,' and Alex was hardly in a position to argue. 

His heart was thudding wildly, the sound of it was huge in his ears, and the skin on his face was hot and tight - he could feel the color rising high and then swooping down to flush all over him. He was so hard. And so happy. And Mulder was so into it, so hungry for it. Hungry for _him_... Alex's heart constricted in his chest. 

Finally, Mulder broke away from him, gasping into his mouth. Pulling back, not removing his hand from Alex's neck, he muttered, "Shit. I - yeah. Missed you, too. Jesus. It's been ages, Alex." 

Alex's breath came out in a rush. "GOD, Fox, yeah. Me, too. Been wanting this-" His words were cut off abruptly as Mulder's mouth came crashing in against his again. 

This... kiss... this time it was abandoned, passionate, slow, strong. And possessive. Alex's answering desire was immediate and he growled against Mulder's mouth. 

At this, Mulder twitched against him. And broke away. Mulder's eyes were totally dilated and he looked bedroom prepped and totally gone. Alex groaned and leaned in to nibble at Mulder's chin, going down over that lovely neck, arriving at the soft hollow at the base of his throat. 

Mulder's husky sigh at the sensation of Alex's tongue on him, his lips playing over Mulder's skin, reached Alex's ears with the promises of the evening. And it had only just started. They had all night - _all night_. Alex wanted to burst with happiness. But his hands were trembling and his body was shaking and he wanted to devour Mulder whole. With another growl, he reached a hand to pull Mulder's shirt up, out from where it was tucked into his jeans. Sliding his hand back up Mulder's chest beneath the shirt, he found Mulder's left nipple and turned to face him. 

With one hand on the back of Mulder's neck and the other working on his nipples, Alex crushed Mulder to him once more in a bruising kiss. Want to get possessive? I'll show you possessive, Alex thought, fiercely, proudly. Oh, tonight Mulder was _his_. Mulder was so ripe for it. 

Mulder moaned deep in his throat and his own hands were busy, pulling Alex's shirt free to work at his pants, undoing them. Sliding the zipper down. Mulder's warm lean fingers brushed directly against Alex's crotch and he whimpered under the touch. Tingling traces of pure pleasure dancing over his hard, throbbing dick. Oh, Fox - 

Their mouths were sealed together, Alex drinking in the entirety of Mulder in this kiss. The rest of the world didn't exist. Panting slightly, inhaling through their nostrils for what air they could get, they ended up sliding down, Alex atop Mulder on the back seat. He lifted his head after one last suckle at Mulder's tongue and said, wetly, "Fuck, yeah." 

The world outside the windows rushed calmly by, like a muted, sepia cinematic feature. But then it came back to him. "Um, Mulder... what about the - the movie? How long - " 

Mulder lifted his hand fast, to check his watch. "We've got about twenty more minutes," he said, rather breathlessly. 

"Good," Alex murmured, moving down to undo Mulder's jeans, lifting Mulder's big cock free from the confines of his shorts. Mulder gasped as Alex held it in his hand, weighty and silky against his palm and fingers, milking it, pulling at it. Alex glanced up at Mulder, noting the wide eyes and the hope and anticipation. His own eyes narrowed and he smirked at Mulder before licking his lips. 

Returning to Mulder's cock, he leaned down to lick lightly at the oozing tip, eliciting a whooshing gasp from Mulder's throat as Mulder tried to suck air down too fast. Mulder's cock leaped in his hand, against his tongue. 

Oh, he knew what Mulder liked. He knew just what to do. Making his lips go soft and pliant, he began to suck just on the head, whirling his tongue around the glans like he was sucking on an ice cream cone. 

Mulder yelped, suddenly drawing Alex's attention to the fact that they were not alone. He wondered if the driver could - but nah, the driver couldn't see or hear shit. And he didn't want to waste this precious moment. He sucked Mulder's cock down, lightly, engulfing him with his mouth, feeling the cockhead bump against the back of his throat. 

Deep-throating Mulder on the way to the movies; premieres and porn and dinner and sex - it all began to pulse in his veins. This was real. It was really happening. It wasn't a dream, it wasn't a fantasy he was entertaining while alone, conjuring Mulder in his mind fondly and wistfully. He wanted to make Mulder come, and he wanted to suck it all down, eat it all. 

Mulder's hands had gone to Alex's head, pressing tightly against the sides of his skull; Mulder's fingers sliding through Alex's hair. "Fuck, yeah, do it to me, Alex, come on, oh fuck, yes," he was whispering encouragingly, entreatingly. 

Alex hummed lowly in his throat, enjoying the way it made Mulder tense and tighten and twitch under him as the vibrations traveled into Mulder's body via his cock. Deeper and deeper, taking Mulder's cock, and then lifting back off to nibble and lick once more at the head. 

Mulder was panting now, his hair mussed and his eyes shining, glowing dark and deep, half-lidded. His hands trembled slightly against Alex's head as he held him, and Alex felt a thrill of pride go through him. He had done this. _He_ had reduced Mulder to a puddle of goo and uncontrollable sexual lust. He began to do the fast part, the part Mulder liked, the part that always got Mulder to come within minutes. 

Bobbing his head up and down, letting Mulder's cock fuck his mouth. So big; Mulder's cock was too big and it had taken many previous attempts before Alex had managed to take this monster into his mouth and do it right, without too much scraping of his teeth on Mulder - and Mulder's accompanied wincing. 

Mulder was incoherently gasping and shuddering under him, and Alex could feel Mulder's cock pulsing, throbbing in his mouth. Ohhhh, Mulder was close. He bent with more fervor, eating Mulder's cock like a wet, swirling whirlwind... And was rewarded with Mulder tensing under him and then suddenly groaning aloud as wet, creamy spurts shot into Alex's mouth. Delicious, precious fluid, like fucking God... Oh, Mulder! Alex swallowed, even as Mulder's cock continued to pump out onto his waiting tongue. 

Cleaning away the last few drops, Alex diligently washed and laved Mulder's cock, finally pulling back as it began to wilt slightly. He looked up and was gratified to see Mulder's face, softened and stupid, utterly at peace. 

"I guess that took the edge off, eh?" Alex smiled, like a Cheshire cat. 

"You're so fucking gorgeous," Mulder said, in a low tone of admiration. 

Compliments like this were - unexpected. Alex couldn't help but feel his cock throb, once, in his pants. Ignored as it was, he'd been so focused on Mulder's pleasure and now - now it wanted attention too. 

And Mulder didn't disappoint. He began to lift himself up, and Alex backed off him to give him room, helping him up. Sitting side by side, they gathered their wits. Mulder checked his watch. "Yeah, we've still got time." 

He grabbed Alex's cock through his shorts, and then unzipped him, and began to pull it out. Alex wasn't expecting Mulder's hand to be so _warm_... so warm against him and so beloved. So wanted. Mulder smiled and leaned across to kiss him and he began to jack him off, slowly, strongly. Taking charge of Alex's dick, palming it with the ease of surety and long practice. 

He was melting under Mulder, breathing Mulder's being into himself; loving the way Mulder was touching him, kissing him, wanting him. Pleasuring him. The sharp white tracings of lightening shocks behind his eyes were increasing with the pressure in his balls as Mulder continued to jerk him steadily, and even more quickly. 

Jesus, even just a hand-job with this man was enough to make Alex see stars. As much as he loved Mulder, spending time with him, like this, it was always a surprise when the actual moment came, when Mulder's hands were actually on him. To feel Mulder's lips against his own. And the clinging, desperate little voice, often hidden away in the back of his head, came out to play. Want you so much, Mulder; don't want to stop. Don't ever want to stop. Want to just be here with you like this, forever. Please don't let it end. One more night, and it was so good all those other times but this is the one that counts. 

Mulder's hand quickened on his cock and Alex was moaning against Mulder's mouth, in spite of himself, the sounds drawn from him like he was an accordion being squeezed. Yeah, Mulder knew how to play him, no doubt about it. 

And the sweetness of being with Mulder in the moment sharpened into a highlight of dawning grace, as his balls drew up so tight and he could feel the quick lightening jerks of pleasure shooting up into his cock. 

Mulder could feel he was close; pulled away from his lips and murmured, staring back into Alex's eyes, "That's it, Alex, come for me, come all over my hand." And Mulder's eyes flickered, as he drew back, and bent down to take Alex between his lips, into his soft cavern of a mouth. 

Alex couldn't stand it; it was too much, all at once - too good and too fast, too fucking beautiful. Mulder on his cock, sucking him into that mouth, those full lips wrapped around his dick and making him come, sucking the juice out of him. He couldn't help the cries and groans as the orgasm hit him, rushing over him like a storm leaping inside his body. Wracked with his climax, he felt that moment of white-out reach him, take him over, take out his mind and for just those few precious seconds, he was hanging suspended in space, in the air, attached to the ground only by Mulder's hand and his mouth on him. And Mulder was suckling at him, warm and heavenly and taking it all in, drinking it down like he tasted good to him... 

The tenderness that lanced through him once more at this sight was almost unbearable, but he was too lightheaded and euphoric to pay any heed. 

"Oh, ohhhh God, oh fuck," was all he could manage, gasping it out. 

Mulder licked at him a few last couple of times and then drew back, licking his lips and swallowing the residual taste of him. "You're so fucking hot, Alex. God, I've missed you." 

Alex stared back at him. "And I've missed you." He glanced out the window. Damn. It - it would be over soon. Shit! How was he supposed to _function_ after this?! 

Mulder was settling back into the seat beside him, zipping up his pants. Alex followed suit, tucking himself away with the silent promise that the evening was only beginning. 

He looked back over at Mulder, met his eye, and they both broke into laughter. "Oh, man! Mulder, how are we gonna - I mean- Jesus!" 

Chuckling, Mulder said, "I know." And his eyes softened again, his whole face changed. "C'mere," he added. 

Alex couldn't stop himself even if he'd wanted to, leaning into Mulder's mouth with relish, enjoying the way Mulder leaned into him in return. Tasting both of them on each other, between them, Alex realized that Mulder hadn't actually planned this. He pulled back and gave him a quizzical look. "Did you - _mean_ for this happen?" 

Mulder laughed. "Hell, no. I thought we'd at least be able to make it back home, this time." 

The last time they'd done this, attended together, Alex had taken his own car. But the movie before, they'd been unable to keep their hands off each other. He waggled his brows at Mulder. "Well, if you can't wait, there's always the intermission." 

Mulder scrutinized him. "There won't be any intermission." 

"No, but we could make one," Alex grinned. And then kissed him again, giving himself up to it, giving himself over to Mulder with everything he was. 

Mulder jerked against him, and pulled away, saying, "Shit! We're here. Come on, we have to -" and he paused. "Fuck. Look at this crowd. I didn't think there would be so many people." 

Alex chuckled at him. "It can't hurt, you know. You need the publicity. I'm kind of glad at the moment; if it weren't for them, you wouldn't be here." 

Mulder drew a breath. "Yeah. Well, you're _mine_ , and don't you forget it." 

"Yeah, as if." Alex was still grinning as he ran his hand over his hair and turned to open the car door, preparing to face the press and the fans who held copies of Mulder's book, begging for autographs. 

* * *

The afterglow of their shared pleasure sustained him, making him grin uncontrollably. He felt like the cat that got the cream - literally. 

Still flying high, buoyant and jubilant, Alex signed his autograph all over the place, reveling in the fact that he was there with Mulder. Of course, Mulder's publicist snatched him and pushed him towards the cameras, began jabbering about getting seen, advancing his career and talking to the press... 

He caught sight of Skinner who gave him a curious little smile and a knowing glance from him, to Mulder and back to Alex again... Alex just grinned and glowed. But the high was finally leaving, and he realized he should tone it down in front of all these people. Didn't want to give them something to gossip about, after all. Alex saw John Doggett signing, as well, and even despite Mulder's presence - in fact, maybe _because_ of what they'd done in the ride over - he found himself considering Skinner. 

Finally making his way back to Mulder's side, they signed more autographs. 

By the time they finally managed to pull away and get inside the theatre, he stole a glance at Mulder. Well, he'd certainly been coasting on that afterglow, also. 

But it seemed to have left, as Mulder leaned over to him and said in his ear in an undertone, "Checking out Skinner? Don't think I didn't see that." 

Alex swallowed a laugh and replied lowly, "Just keeping you on your toes." He looked around them, wondering if there was a way he could ogle someone else, just to have the smug satisfaction of seeing Mulder get even more possessive. 

He glanced at Mulder again, walking beside him, and was struck by the knowing look on Mulder's face. Even though he'd just shot his load in Mulder's mouth before their arrival, he felt his cock jump in his pants. God, he loved it when Mulder acted all proprietary over him. 

He wondered if Mulder realized that he looked debauched. In fact, come to think of it, Mulder's hair hadn't quite recovered from their little backseat tryst. He had to stifle both a smirk and the urge to smooth it for him. For running his hands through Mulder's hair wasn't something he could do without wanting to indulge himself further. 

Yeah, they'd both been fuck-stupid and sweaty but happy. In retrospect, Alex was glad it hadn't been more obvious; some people might have had a field day with it. He was glad that he'd already set the precedent of arriving at cinemas with Mulder; there wasn't anything out of the ordinary, after all, about the FBI's Spooky Mulder and himself arriving together. And today's gathering had at least had the benefit of having a slew of other FBI agents there also, what with it being a known attendance. 

Still, if he'd arrived like that with a woman, it would have been all over the tabloids. In a way, it sobered him up. Once the afterglow had diminished, he was appalled at the closeness of the call. He never wanted to embarrass Mulder. He was thankful yet again for Mulder's innate ability to slide smoothly through any situation life offered. 

But then, he realized they were about to enter the cinema proper. Taking Mulder's elbow, he said, "I'm gonna get something to drink. Want anything?" 

"Actually, yeah. Water, Evian, I guess. I don't want any popcorn, thanks. We'll eat after." 

Nodding, Alex made his way to the concession bar. Bearing two bottles of water and something to eat while they watched the movie, Alex realized that once they left, he'd be far too excited to eat much, in Mulder's presence. Might as well eat something during the wait. He just hoped he wouldn't get indigestion from the excitement that flared and rumbled anew in the pit of his stomach. Sitting in the theatre with Mulder was always something that he found far too arousing. This was not the first time they'd gone to a film together, after all. 

He usually got erect by a third of the way into the film and then ended up squirming for the duration - he'd even complained about it afterwards once, to Mulder. And then it hit him. Maybe Mulder _had_ arranged for that little - session... hm. 

Looking around at the entrance as he carefully made his way down into the theatre, he tried to locate Mulder. Ah, there he was... Mulder was talking to some woman, and shaking his head... Alex couldn't help smirking. Sorry, lady. That seat's _mine_. 

As he reached the aisle where Mulder was sitting, he slid into the row, past the other people in the seats, and sat down beside him. 

Handing Mulder his bottle of water, he murmured, "You're right; there's more people here than we thought there'd be. Bet it's gonna be hell getting out of here." 

Mulder turned to him and said, "You can leave first. The car will be waiting on us. I'll probably have to wait a while, though, before I can get away." 

Alex looked back at him. "I can wait." And he licked his lips, and loved the way Mulder held his breath. 

They both jumped as a bright flash sparked with a loud pop and the entire theatre was suddenly plunged into darkness. 

For forty-five minutes, the theatre crew fumbled desperately to restore the power so they could actually _view_ the movie... the time passed so quickly, even despite the restless stirring of his cock and the buzz that thrilled through his bloodstream. There was something about spending time with Mulder; it flowed too fast and always ended too soon. 

To Alex's surprise, in the pitch black, he felt Mulder's hand in his lap. He had to press his lips together to stop a grunt of surprise and a laugh; he hadn't thought Mulder would chance groping him in a crowded place. He felt a glow of heat rise in his face, of both pride and pleasure, and then Mulder pulled his hand away, only to lean close to him and mutter, "Just checking." 

Alex grinned in the dark. Bastard. If he hadn't been hard, Mulder would've continued to fondle him until he _was_. Punishment, he guessed, for checking out Skinner so obviously. 

By the time they got the movie showing, Alex was quite ready to throw himself into it, engrossing his attention in a desperate attempt to ignore his aroused state. 

* * *

Mulder was using his shower - _his shower!_ his mind babbled happily - as Alex organized the takeout and beer, bringing it all into the den and setting it up. They'd decided to have dinner in, rather than out, and Alex was glad. 

After all, the way they'd tumbled out of the car into the pressing crowd of people, the way Mulder's agent had whisked him off in another direction, and with Skinner giving him a thoughtful once-over, well... There just hadn't been any chance since for them to talk at all, and the public exposure was uncomfortable after a while. 

And then in the theatre once they'd detached themselves from the throng, Alex had met up with Skinner in the john - 'heyyyy, Alex! How's things? I noticed Mulder's looking rather territorial about you.' 

The hell of it was, Skinner was looking good. If he weren't with Mulder, he would've gone for it; a two-way pity fuck. Alex shook his head, grateful that it hadn't come to that. He didn't like hurting Skinner; and he knew Skinner didn't like hurting him. Somehow, it was impossible to make it just a 'casual' fling with Skinner; it always ended up being more serious than either of them meant it. Yeah, he'd probably have a better chance with Doggett, come to think of it. And then wondered why he was even thinking these things, with Mulder in his life. But the thought of needling Mulder was just too irresistible. 

A noise made him look up. Mulder was standing by the door, his shirt unbuttoned and a towel around his neck. He'd put back on his jeans but no socks. Mulder padded in and grabbed up his beer. Swigging healthily, he sat down next to Alex on the couch. 

Alex regarded him, admiringly. Fresh Mulder. He smelled so good. "Feel better?" 

"Much," Mulder sighed. Helping himself to takeout, Mulder added, "We cut it a bit close that time, didn't we?" 

Alex chuckled under his breath, gleefully. "Hey, it was _your_ idea for us to go together. Maybe next time we should do it separately." 

Mulder was chuckling now too, though, and with a wicked tone. Then he speared Alex with a hard look, catching Alex by surprise. "I saw what you were doing. You did that deliberately." 

Alex's breath caught in his throat. He held Mulder's eyes and didn't look away. Softly, he replied, "Of course. Surely you didn't expect anything less?" 

Mulder picked up his food and began eating again, saying, "What are you worried about? I went there with you; I left with you. I'm _here_ with you." 

OH, right, like I'm supposed to feel guilty about that? Alex wanted to burst out laughing. Mulder was such a card. Drawing in a breath and narrowing his eyes, he licked his lips and sat back. Staring at Mulder, he answered, "Yeah, that's right, isn't it? You're mine for the night. All mine." 

Mulder paused in his chewing as he looked back up at Alex, his eyes widening slightly. He finished chewing his mouthful and carefully swallowed. "So you think you're on top tonight, huh?" 

Alex's act was ruined by the grin he couldn't stop from sliding onto his face and staying there, but he replied in what he hoped was his most seductive tone, "As always, I'm open to negotiation." 

Mulder continued to eat but he looked like he was having trouble. Alex stifled his inner glee at this and added, "We've got all night. We can take turns." 

And that was stating the obvious, but he loved _saying_ it, out loud. Reminding them both of the reality, of the fact that it was happening. Relishing this, drawing every ounce of happiness out of the moments that passed far too quickly. He'd have only them, after all, to keep him company inside once Mulder left. 

After all, Mulder had a family now, not just a marriage. Fuck. This balancing act; the giddy happiness was always shadowed slightly by the knowledge that it was transient, temporary, stolen. Oh hell, what were affairs, anyway? It was supposed to feel that way... and it was far more than he ever would have believed he'd ever _have_. Nope, he was not going to allow himself to get morbid, this time. He managed to squelch this, eventually, every time. He was getting better at it; each time Mulder and he parted company, he managed to control the sharp jab of pain and loss with even more dignity. If anything, he managed to meld it with the excitement of each time with him, raising the level of the 'high' and making it last longer, so that even once Mulder had left, he was still happy. 

Mulder put down his carton of food and wiped his mouth with a napkin. Settling back in the couch, he said, coolly, "You don't have to seduce me, Alex. I'm a sure bet. I mean, how many times have we done this, already?" 

Dammit, this was just _like_ Mulder, to switch tracks on him, keep him off-balance, running to catch up. A flash of frustration went over him and in the next instant was gone, as he realized that Mulder was still feeling intimidated by the extremity and depth of Alex's feelings towards him. After all this time, he thought wonderingly... and then it hit him. How to handle this. How to handle Mulder... He'd kept thinking it was some kind of challenge that he had to overcome, to achieve some kind of level to keep up with Mulder... but the look on Mulder's face suddenly made sense. Familiarity helped too, of course... but... 

Mulder didn't know how to keep up with _him_. If anything, Mulder was probably feeling envious that he didn't feel as strongly for Alex as Alex made so plain every time they were together... OH god... Mulder couldn't have made it more obvious. He'd fallen for him. 

Alex found himself staring back at Mulder, incredulously, as the realization became more crystal clear with each passing second. 

Mulder actually looked taken aback. "What? What is it?" 

Alex couldn't help smiling slowly. "You." 

Confusion was apparent on Mulder's face, now. "Me. What about me?" 

Alex got up, stood over Mulder, looking down at him as Mulder stared back up at him with surprise. 

Clambering over him to settle himself in Mulder's lap, on his knees, he felt Mulder's arms come up instinctively around him. He kissed the slightly wrinkled brows, and whispered, "How many people would give up everything just to do this, here, with you? How many people would buy tickets just to watch?" And he leaned in close, not kissing Mulder's parted lips, noting how Mulder's eyes closed, waiting... 

He began to press his lips across Mulder's right cheek, over his prominent nose, over to the left, around to his ear and then down to his neck. Back up to his chin, never quite kissing him on the mouth. 

Mulder's breath was getting labored, his arms tightening around Alex's waist. Alex pulled back slightly, and glanced down. Oh yeahhhh, this was getting to Mulder. He grinned triumphantly and then leaned down once more to kiss those full, pouting lips. 

The shift in energy between them was noticeable. He could tell that Mulder was unsure about what exactly had happened. Which made him feel like giggling even more victoriously. After all, Mulder was so sharp. Mulder always had him pegged; to be able to have one-up on him... it was glorious. 

"You sexy man, you," Alex breathed into his mouth, against his lips, with a little grin, before kissing him again, cutting off any reply Mulder might have made. 

Mulder's face was red and he was breathing hard. When Alex backed up this time to look down into his eyes, he could see that Mulder's mind was churning away, trying to figure it out. Where this sudden flare of self-confidence had come from. It was turning him on, too. Alex could tell. Mulder's eyes were totally dilated. He looked so unsure, so vulnerable - Damn! Was this what Mulder liked in him? This look of vulnerability and heat? The need? For more than reassurance? 

Ahhh, he'd done Mulder a disservice. Mulder liked to be wanted; but he needed to be taken care of. And maybe, just maybe, being the father, the family man, the _husband_... maybe being with him here like this gave Mulder something that he couldn't find anywhere else. Not just an adoring 'puppy' or acolyte... but something... thrilling and illicit and much, much more than just an affair with another man. No wonder Mulder had always acted so - strange about giving into this with him. 

He couldn't help chuckling deep in his throat. Which had the effect of making Mulder shift slightly under him. With a heavy moan, Alex gave himself over to it, letting himself return to possessing Mulder's mouth. This time, it was open-mouthed and hot, wet, tongues battling each other; taking control and letting his passion for Mulder burn with everything in him. 

When he lifted away this time, Mulder was panting. "Alex, please," Mulder gritted out, "want you. Let's - Jesus; let's get to the bed or something. Come on." 

Alex reluctantly got up off of him, and began stripping off his shirt. "Sure, Fox. Anything you want," he grinned. And began undoing his pants, bending down momentarily to undo the laces, toeing off his shoes. Mulder had frozen, watching him, blinking. Before finally sitting up and removing the towel from around his neck. He waited for Alex to lead the way to the bedroom. 

Pulling off the last of his clothes, and tossing his socks in the corner, Alex turned to find Mulder shedding his shorts, revealing that fine, big erection. The sight, as always, made Alex salivate. But he wasn't going to lose it this time. So many times before, he'd fallen to his knees with gratitude, to take that beautiful cock in his mouth - a benediction. But no. This time... something had definitely changed. 

And he could see that Mulder was still not entirely sure he liked it. Turned on by it, sure, but not exactly - happy. 

Alex smirked. "So," he said, conversationally, and congratulated himself with the casualness of his tone, "who's on top? You or me?" 

Mulder regarded him, his eyes narrowing once more. "I'm not sure it makes a difference. You're still on top, regardless." 

Alex shrugged slightly and tilted his head, lifting his brows at Mulder. "Really? Whatever you want, it's fine with me. I'll go along with whatever you prefer." 

Mulder let out a breath. He looked almost lost, shy... Alex's heart went out to him and he stepped close to him, their cocks bumping into each other, feeling the cool sensation of their skin against each other, in spite of the body heat, as he took Mulder in his arms. "Hey," he whispered in Mulder's ear, pressing a kiss there comfortingly, "You're still the love of my life. Why would you think any differently?" 

In an amused voice, Mulder answered, "I didn't think I'd given the impression that I had." But he tightened his arms around Alex. 

Alex wanted to chuckle. Bullshit. Mulder was stalling. And he could tell, because Mulder's breaths were still faster than usual, and his heart was beating quick and loud against Alex's chest. He mouthed at Mulder's neck, making Mulder arch against him and hold him even tighter. 

"What do you want? I'll do anything, anything you want, Mulder. You know that." 

After all, didn't want Mulder thinking that he was going to start trying to dominate him or anything. His lips twitched. 

Mulder exhaled, and said, "Really? The way this is going, I was thinking this is about what _you_ want." 

Alex pulled back and gave him an honest, sincere stare, right into those soulful eyes, unflinching. "I want to make you happy. That's all I ever want." 

With that, Mulder seemed to deflate. The tension visibly dropped out of him and he actually lifted his chin a little. He chewed on his upper lip, thoughtfully, and his eyes flickered as he looked back into Alex's adoring gaze. "Really. Really? Whatever I want." 

Alex nodded, seriously. 

Mulder stepped out of his embrace and went to Alex's bed, sitting down on it and then scooting upwards, to lie back on it. 

"Nice," Alex said, without thinking, admiring the way Mulder lay on display, against his pillows. 

"I want you to do whatever _you_ want," Mulder said, a little hint of a smile hovering over his mouth this time. 

Alex took a breath. Aha. So that was what this was going to be. Who was going to top - from the bottom? He wanted to laugh. Mulder had no idea. He'd never _really_ topped Mulder, even the few times when Mulder had let Alex fuck him. Poor Mulder. He bit his lower lip and began to walk slowly towards him. Mulder tensed, visibly. But he went to the bedside table and opened the drawer, taking out lube. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, Alex said, roughly, "I want to make love to you. For the rest of the night. All night." 

Mulder blinked. "Alright." 

Lamb to the slaughter; the thought slid across the surface of Alex's mind. God, Mulder was desperate for it. Why? Why was it like this between them, this time? Why was Mulder - 

The light went on upstairs in Alex's brain. The baby. His _daughter_. Mulder had another baby; a daughter this time. He was probably totally blown away. And probably feeling a little strange about Scully being okay with him being away from her and the two children like this. So soon after she'd given birth, too. Sure, he was so proud... but the whole marriage and commitment thing must be hitting him stronger than he wanted to admit, also. Alex _knew_ just how much Mulder was committed to his family. Mulder had tried so hard to adjust from being the flighty reckless agent he'd been to a man who cared about more earthly concerns. 

Alex began to wonder if he really was doing the right thing, to be asking any time of Mulder at all. He'd imagined that he was offering Mulder a break from it; an extra indulgence... a luxury on the side. Not just a close friendship but a way to explore options. He looked down at Mulder. "Do you want me to? Really. We don't have to, you know." 

Mulder regarded him. "Alex, what the hell is going on with you? You've been acting weird ever since we left. Was it too much? In the car, earlier? You've never had a problem with this, before." 

Alex licked his lips and sighed, turning to face the wall, but remaining seated on the edge of the bed. "Are we letting off steam? I know you want this, want me. And I know you like me wanting _you_ \- but-" 

Mulder's hand on his bare leg interrupted him. Leaving his hand on Alex's thigh, right next to where it led to his hip, on the sensitive skin between hip and thigh, the warmth of it distracting Alex's senses. Gently, Mulder said, "I love you, Alex. Don't you know that?" 

Alex felt the breath go out of him like it was snatched away. "I- you- " he stopped. "You've never actually _said_ it before." He gave a short, surprised but humorless laugh. 

Mulder sat up, pulling himself up to lean on one hand, to kiss Alex on the shoulder. Pressed against Alex's back, he rested his chin on Alex's shoulder, murmuring, "I wouldn't do this with anyone else. I thought you knew that." 

Alex turned his head slightly, in Mulder's direction. "I know. I do. I just don't want you to think that it's all I want from you." 

Mulder let out a relieved chuckle. "I think we've established fairly well that you want _everything_ from me." But he kissed Alex on the side of the face. 

Alex grinned. "Okay. I'll go for broke, then. I want your ass. That fine ass that you keep flashing me, in your jeans. Jeez, Fox... Going to the movies with me and you're wearing those tight jeans. You think I don't see the way people look at _you_?" 

Mulder laughed, a low, amused laugh this time, and said, "You know me. I'm just a slut. I want everyone to admire it, to see it, to want it. Especially you. And you know something? It's hard not to show it off, when it makes _you_ so jealous." 

"What?" Alex's surprise delighted Mulder even further. 

"Sure! It's so adorable. Scully was joking about it just the other day. She says that you get up in arms about it; all concerned, like I'm supposed to keep it hidden. Just for you. She says you're possessive of me. Over-protective." 

"That's bullshit. That's not true," Alex said, unable to keep a grin off his face. Taking advantage of the lighter mood between them - no doubt Mulder had deliberately turned it to a lighter note to avoid any more of the emotional moment - he turned and pushed Mulder back into the pillows, and climbed atop him, straddling him, feeling that big, legendary Mulder cock sliding naturally into place in the cleft of his butt. Staring down at Mulder, he said, "Maybe she's got a point. She doesn't mind because your ass is still hers." 

Mulder retorted, "Well, your ass belongs to me, so it evens the score. Besides, she thinks you're attractive. We don't even do anything any more. She only asks me what it is WE do together. Although she has wondered what you're like in bed." 

Laughing, Alex shook his head. "Are we _not_ supposed to have any suggestive thoughts about that one?" 

Mulder leered at him. "Go right ahead. Be my guest. A dirty mind _is_ a terrible thing to waste. And so is a good erection," he reminded, punctuating this with a lift of his hips, causing his prick to slide up and then down, nestled between Alex's asscheeks. 

Alex rose up on all fours to lean over to grab the lube, looking for it in the dim light of the bedroom, were they were illuminated only by the light from the curtained window, suffering the distraction of Mulder's hands coming up to touch him as he did so. Still, the thought crossed his mind, to suggest a condom. But he always made a point of using a condom with everyone else, and he knew Mulder trusted him. 

He didn't want to ruin the moment, either, by reminding Mulder that he had other lovers occasionally... Even though Mulder himself had mentioned that he hoped Alex wasn't 'saving himself' for him. Mulder had no idea how much Alex had actually tailed off on the frequency of other encounters - since they'd started this arrangement, he'd promised Mulder that he was _his_ , entirely and completely. He suspected Mulder was gratified, actually. 

Mulder always had enjoyed this position; with Alex fucking himself on Mulder's generously sized cock. He didn't mind it himself - it made for an incredible ride. "Give me your hand," he ordered Mulder, curtly. Mulder held out his fingers, allowing Alex to squirt a dollop of lube on them. As he screwed the cap back on, he kept himself raised up on his knees over Mulder, as Mulder began to rub it along his crack, moistening his balls even. And then, not taking his eyes from Alex's, he began circling his fingertip around Alex's anus, before sliding into him, slowly. 

Alex couldn't help a shudder as Mulder's long, beautiful finger penetrated him, up to the knuckle, and then back out again. He began to get that beautiful light-headed feeling once more, recapturing the mood in the car earlier. That liquid heat... he almost missed what Mulder was whispering - 

"-so hot, so silky inside. Jesus - want to be inside you." 

With a low whimper, Alex bent down further to kiss Mulder's pretty, winsome pout. Salty, delicious, so warm - and Mulder began to open his hole further, putting a second finger into him. Working him, stretching him... oh god. How come it was like this every time? Why was it always so fucking good? How come he couldn't remember exactly what it felt like, in between each magical time he got to have Mulder like this? Trying to capture the moments didn't seem to work - each time was so completely unique. 

Mulder loved to work his ass; loved to see him squirm and start to lose it. The sheer ecstasy of having Mulder prepare him always made him lose his composure and not give a fuck what he looked like, how he sounded, just - _feel_ it. 

"Incredible," Mulder breathed, muttering it rather breathlessly as if he himself were having it done to him. 

And then Mulder's finger scraped against that magic spot, and Alex jerked on Mulder's hand, crying out. "Fuck! Oh god, Fox -" 

Mulder licked his lips, and said, "Come on, slide onto me. I want to be inside you." 

Obediently, Alex began to back down again, waiting for Mulder to remove his fingers. The sensation of Mulder's fingers slipping out him and leaving him empty was simultaneously wonderful and yet terrible, laced with the knowledge of what was to come. 

Reaching around behind him to grab Mulder's cock, he said, "Put some more on, there. Here, give me some more." He held out his hand. 

Mulder scrambled momentarily to locate the lube where it lay beside them, opened it and squirted some onto Alex's hand. Alex quickly reached back and slathered up Mulder's prick, before angling it against his hole and then biting his lip as he concentrated, easing himself down onto it. He kept his eyes on Mulder's the whole time. Mulder couldn't look away. Alex loved this moment, the point of entry, the feel of Mulder's eyes on him, focused solely on him... Feeling it stretching him as it went in, ohhh god - inch after inch. It was almost too much. Every time. The slight burning and the sweet pleasure/pain that accompanied it. 

Mulder's expression was priceless. He looked stricken, his mouth open, staring up at Alex as if - as if he really did love him. Love, lust, hunger and need swept over Alex in that moment, blazing a trail through not just his chest but his whole being. Like a fire, a wildfire. It seared his brain and made him incapable of thinking. It made him reckless. And almost as if in slow motion, he eased himself down on Mulder, until he was sitting on him. 

Catching his breath in gasps, feeling the sweat trickle down from his arms in that familiar, horrible little tickle down his sides, he leaned forward, as Mulder raised his head to meet him, pressing their lips together. A brief tongue-play, followed by Mulder letting his head fall back with a thump against the pillows, groaning, "OH Jesus fucking Christ - Alex, come on. Please do it; fuck me. Fuck yourself on me." 

Hearing those words spill from Mulder's mouth was a galvanizing thing - it seized him and made him comply, raising up and then down again, working himself on Mulder's ample cock, feeling it stretching him beyond belief, to the point of utter abandon. He was someone else when he was with Mulder like this. 

His breath coming in intermittent breaks, little pants and moans, he felt the tension go out of him completely and leave him with just the pure desire to feel this, feel Mulder inside him, feel it until it cleared any other thought or sensation out of him. 

Sliding up and down on Mulder, he could see how it was affecting the man under him. Mulder looked just like he felt, and he couldn't help a wide grin, and panting, he increased the motion, the rhythm of moving up and down, letting his hips take over and swivel slightly in a corkscrew motion. Mulder yelped at this, and Alex did it again. Mulder's hands flew to Alex's hips and gripped him, unable to stop himself from bucking upwards into him. 

Mulder's face was a strained study in self-control. He was getting close. Alex realized it was too hot, too much. He forced himself to steady the pace, to control the speed with which this was happening. Mulder bit his lip hard, and a look of pain went over him; Alex knew better. And he concentrated on letting his ass move instinctively, just fucking-fucking-FUCKING- oh FUCK - stars and Mulder and fire and fucking _PLEASURE_ as Mulder yelled under him, his head thrown back, his hands glued to Alex's hips as he began to come under him. And, amazingly, Mulder's right hand shot abruptly from around him to grab his cock, making him jump, startled, and as Mulder worked him, hard, fast, his hand flying on Alex's eager cock, Alex began to come - 

"Ohhhh fuck-" too... too much... too _good_ \- too much love and heat and beautiful and Mulder and - his mind was gone and the past was too, all that was left was his open-mouthed cries as Mulder's hand milked him dry and his ass clenched down around Mulder's throbbing cock, filling him up with Mulder's juice and all there was, was this. This moment. 

He opened his eyes, blinking, wondering if he'd shouted. Or something. His hearing had gone, momentarily. The whole world had been blotted out. He felt like he'd missed something. He looked down at Mulder, who was staring up at him, enraptured. 

Bliss, oh fucking heavenly bliss. The air went out of him with a sigh and he collapsed onto his forearms, leaning down against Mulder's chest, letting his face rest against Mulder, feeling the slightly cooled moistness of Mulder's skin against his own. 

"Fucking _hell_ ," he murmured, fervently, trying to catch his breath now. 

Mulder just let out a groan. And sniffed. "Alex. Get- Get up for a second-" 

Alex tried to rally himself with bones made of jelly. He lifted himself up and said, "What?" 

Mulder was moving, saying, "Come on, let's get under the covers." 

Without really computing anything, Alex allowed Mulder to wipe both their fronts of Alex's ejaculate where it smeared them both, and then let him maneuver them beneath the sheets, with Mulder urging Alex to get in farther, and then following him under, to cover them both. Settling in against the pillow, and in close against Alex, Mulder let out a deep sigh of contentment. "You've got me for the whole night, you know. I'm not going back home until tomorrow morning." 

Alex put his arms around him and kissed his head, on the damp hair. "Good," he said. "I'd like to see you try, in any case." 

"You're beautiful when you come," Mulder said, matter-of-factly. 

"So are you, Foxy. So are you." Alex kissed him again, this time on the cheek. More lingeringly. He was always unsure just how much cuddling Mulder was comfortable with, after sex with him. Sometimes Mulder didn't want too much. Other times, he seemed to need it more than Alex did. 

This time, Mulder snuggled in against him, closer. A profound sense of relief washed over him. And deep satisfaction. And he kissed Mulder again, this time whispering, "I love you." 

Taking chances, he thought. He rarely said it aloud, only daring when it wouldn't sound too morbid or needy, and only if Mulder _was_ in a cuddling mood. But this time, Mulder just tightened his hold on him and let out another sigh of contentment, replying, "Love you too, Alex." 

Progress, we're making progress here, Alex thought with a secretive smile to himself. This was definitely something he could live with. Happily. 

* * *

  
 

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Jami Wilsen


End file.
